


Morgue

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tru Calling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tru loses someone else she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgue

**Morgue**

For a moment there, she'd almost been happy.  
Forget the overall oddness of her life, she'd finally found a guy - a great guy, who could put up with her weird excuses. A guy who interned in a mental hospital - and thought morgue work was pretty mundane. A guy who understood her. And even with the screw-up family and the nine day weeks, she knew it would all be fine. Not just fine. Perfect. And she was finally letting her guard down, and then-  
"Tru?"  
"No."  
"No, what?"  
"I'm not leaving him. Not until he asks."  
A pause.  
"Okay."

Davis left, shutting the door quietly behind him. And she sat on her stool, and watched the body. Patiently.

"Tru?"  
Davis again.  
"What?"  
"I brought you some food."  
"Thank you."  
"And there's a pillow and a blanket set up on the couch in my office, so you can-"  
"No."  
"Tru, it's been fifteen hours."  
"I'm not going to sleep - not until he asks for help."

Davis sighed, and she could practically feel him switching gears from Supportive Friend to Tactful Mentor.  
"Tru, sometimes people die, and you can't save them."  
"Yes I can."  
"Tru-"  
"No, Davis! I'm not going to lose another one! It's this stupid job, it takes every guy I- Luc, Jensen, Nick, even Jack - twisted as that relationship was - but the job took him, in the end. It kills everyone - every guy I ever date - well, Holden isn't going to be the next victim!"  
"Tru, this wasn't your fault."  
"Wasn't it? If I hadn't asked him to help out- I didn't even think about the danger. I was too busy helping the next dead stranger to- And next thing I know someone stabs him through the neck and dumps him in a parking lot! Well, dammit, it's not going to end like this! Not this time!"

Davis was patting her back and shushing her gently, and she realised that sometime during her tirade she'd collapsed into his arms.  
He held her until her sobs settled into sniffing, and softly asked, "are you tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, you can use the couch in my office. I'll just go and set it up some more, and you can say goodbye. Okay?"  
"Okay. Davis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."

She smiled down into Holden's face for one long moment, then she kissed his cheek, whispered "goodbye," and walked away.  
As she reached the door, she heard a voice behind her, and she turned to see Holden - eyes open - calling her name.  
And for a moment, she was happy.  
Then she realised the day wasn't rewinding - just as his face started to change.


End file.
